


a day in camp half blood

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: finally getting claimed, finally kissing the boy you like





	a day in camp half blood

**Author's Note:**

> ages; magnus&alec 21, jace 20, izzy, clary, si 19 in the time that this fanfic is set
> 
> quick run down for those who have not read the pjo series, there are two sets of campers - summer and year rounder. summer campers are as it sounds, they’re there for the summer, and go to school during the year and back to their mortal family. year rounders are ones who either have no mortal family, ranaway from their mortal family and stay at camp all year. pretty simple really tbh. and this is set _after_  the **percy jackson and the olympians** series and _before_  the **heroes of olympus**  series
> 
> jace, simon are _still_  year campers. magnus _was_  but no is attending college with alec, who was always a summer camper like his sister and clary

He's been at this camp since he was ten years old, growing up with people he can call a family, because well – they were. The whole camp was a family, yet it took ten years for his father to claim him. Honestly, it shocked him when he had been claimed by the God of War, mainly because for the first ten years of his life he grew up with a father – who he believed to be his biological father, yet it seems like that wasn't as true as he grew to believe. So, for ten years of his life he lived his life in the Hermes cabin, he became close with one of Hermes' children, named Magnus and friends with Alec, who spent a month in the cabin, along with his sister – who spent around two weeks in the Hermes cabin. Or as Luke, the ex-head counselor of Hermes, called it – the reject cabin. Athena claimed Alec, which was a major contrast to the claim Aphrodite had over Isabelle. They were his friends, as he remained unclaimed living in Cabin 11.

When Jace was sixteen, he honestly wasn't surprised that Magnus and Alec started dating. He was happy for his friends, the only thing he really could bring himself to be jealous of was the fact that they were claimed, while he remained lingering in Cabin 11 because where else can they put him? That year also brought a lot of new things to light, like how Luke was planning an uprising against the Gods, and honestly, Jace  _saw_  where the older male had been coming from but couldn't bring himself to do it, because his friends where enough to keep him at camp. But, the night everyone found out about the Hermes' cabin counselor's betrayal, he found himself comforting a crying Simon who was hurt by his brother's betrayal. Simon may have only been at the camp for the past year and a half, having coming to camp to keep his mortal family away from danger, but he cared for his half siblings and it hurt the boy – it hurt everyone, because no one saw it coming. Jace remembers the words the other had said when he had calmed down enough, about how he wishes he could have done  _something_ , because of over the time Jace has learnt that is  _who_  Simon was.

Simon was someone who cared about anyone and everyone, whether he has known you for a few hours or his whole life. He would tell you that the only reason he knows this because Isabelle and Simon are great friends, so that's how they ended up hanging out.

A few months after the end of summer, a new camper seemed to have joined their group – her name was Clary, and she had no idea of who her father was, but everyone at camp could guess, yet she couldn't move into Cabin 7, no because Apollo hadn't officially claimed her, and he doesn't until after the war, and Luke is dead, and so are many innocent demigods. Kronos no longer a threat and the camp was peaceful, campers getting claimed by their rightful parents and new cabins are being erected for the 'minor' gods, as each new cabin was needed. And today, as he excelled in his training he was claimed by Ares. It honestly wasn't long before word spread around the camp, and as he walked through the camp he couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked into Cabin 11 to gather his things.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked, and he knew who it belonged to and he couldn’t help but give a small chuckle. And before he could get in an answer, Simon was picking up the things Jace hadn't picked up yet. "Lead the way, also... I'm kinda frightened by the Ares cabin itself, you'd protect me right?"

Jace can tell that Simon is trying to joke around, and some part of Jace thanks him for it, but the other part just can't deal with it right now. "I've always protected you, Chiron let you off lightly with your last punishment for stealing the guitar. All thanks to me," Jace replies with a quick flash of a smile towards the other, and it was true. Simon had been out looking into some colleges to go too, and ended up coming back with a guitar and Jace, knowing full well Simon hadn't paid for it – so Jace had lied and said he had given Simon the extra drachma's he needed for it.

"Oh such a hero, where would I be without you?" Simon says as he clutches his hand to his chest, in a mocking way and Jace couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Cleaning the Pegasus stable for a month, not a week," Jace answers, before leading the way towards the Cabin 5, also now known as Jace's new home. He put his things on the bed he was given, and sat upon it as Simon placed his other things down before sitting down on the bed.

"Do you want to send an Iris message to Alec and the others, so they know that you've gotten claimed? I mean, you've been wanting it for so long. And like, they're your best friends and all. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear about it all. I can loan you some drachma if you need some," Simon's voice started to ramble a little.

"Don't you mean _steal_  some drachma, and then loan to me?" The blond teases with a smile upon his lips, but he pulls out a few from the little bag he had put at the end of his bed.

He left the cabin, knowing the son of Hermes' was hot on his tail – the Ares cabin wasn't exactly the most  _inviting_  cabin. Jace understood that, the cabin alone was enough to make you fear anyone who could willingly walk in and out of it with ease.

Finding a rainbow and throwing in a drachma, he talks with Alec and Magnus, who promise to tell Isabelle of the news. He messages Clary as well before him and Simon move to rest their feet in the water at the docks. Their feet dangling in the water, making little waves as their feet sway back and forth.

"This is going to be my last year at camp," Simon says breaking the silence that formed over the pair, though – both of them knew it wouldn't have lasted that long. "Or, at least as a year rounder. I think I found the right school I want to go to. It has a good music program, my mum said she had still been setting aside money for it for me when I visited her that day. Like, I mean I'm going to be twenty next year, I kind of want to start school. Even if doing things may be difficult, but I picked music because I can read that better than I can with numbers. Do you ever think about leaving camp? I mean, like you're twenty now. Why not try and go to college or get a job?"

"Maybe I could look for my real mother, because clearly, my father is actually Ares, not the guy I grew up with," Jace's eyes stare at the ripples in the water.

"When I go to register for next year, why don't you come with me, and we can look at something for you?"

"Maybe," Is all Jace says before he's stripping himself off his shirt and diving into the water, because he needed something to distract his mind from the thoughts that were invading his head. He stays under the water for as long as he is able too, before resurfacing and seeing Simon still sitting on the docks with a bit of a frown forming upon his lips. Brushing back his wet hair, he swims so that he is at Simon's feet. "Sorry, I just, couldn't deal with the thoughts in my head."

"SIMON!" A female voice calls out, and a blonde girl runs to the male in question. Jace recognizes her as Lacy, one of Aphrodite's daughter's. He watches as Simon moves so that he can hug the girl, who clearly needed one.

"Hey Lacy, it’s okay," Simon says with a calming voice, and brings Lacy to sit at the edge of the dock with him.

"Drew?" Jace questions from his spot, startling Lacy which was not his intention but he watches as the girl nod her head. He pulls himself up onto the docks, on the other side of the girl, "One day, someone will put her in her place."

"Hopefully soon," Lacy mutters, before she looks between the pair before her eyes go wide eyed, "Oh my gods! Did I interrupt you two? Oh gods, you two were on a date and I ruined it."

Simon lets out a small laugh as Jace's eyes go wide at the words sunk into his mind, "Sadly Lacy, you didn't interrupt a date."

"Oh... I think I hear Mitchell," Lacy says, quickly getting to her feet and running off towards where some of her siblings are. 

There is a small laughter, and Jace turns his head so that he is looking at Simon. Who had a bright smile upon his lips, his head thrown back a little before he's turning his head to look at Jace, "Do you think we  _could_  turn this into a date?"

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips, "I think I'd like that," He answers before moving closer to Simon. "Plus, if two children of Aphrodite think we're like dating, or should... Maybe we could give it a go." Simon's sudden confidence, gave him the boost he needed to explore these parts of his feelings that he generally liked to keep hidden.

Jace watches as Simon raises an eyebrow slightly, before nodding his head like he gets who else Jace meant without having to even say the name. Honestly, it was small things like that, that had honestly made Jace fall for Simon, he is sure of it. A peaceful silence fell over them and Jace's eyes flicker down to Simon's lips, he's always wondered what they would feel like against his own, and with the way Simon's eyes flicker down to Jace's lips, the blond is sure that Simon is wanting the same thing, so Jace leans in to press a kiss to Simon's lips. His hands going to cup the sides of Simon's face as he pulls himself flush against Simon as the kiss deepens a little more as each second passes. They were about to pull apart, but instead were  _startled_  apart by a squeal, causing the pair to fall into the water.

Resurfacing the pair see Isabelle's image in the mist that was where they had been, "Oh my  _gods!_  Magnus owes me like ten drachmas. I can't  _wait_  to tell them all, they'll all be stoked. And Jace, I called to say I'm happy for you, for finding out who your godly parent is. Took ten years, well... twenty. You know what? I have studying to do, so... have fun boys, keep it PG 13 for all the younger campers," She says with a wink before waving her hand through the mist, effectively ending the Iris message.

"Should we be offended that she and Magnus bet on us?" Jace muses, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You're talking about Magnus and Izzy here, the two who love betting and romance? Are you really surprised?" Simon says with a small shrug.

"You were one of the people who betted on Magnus and Alec were you? You only knew them for two months," Jace replies with a shake of his head, as he let a soft laugh leave him before deciding to pull Simon into another kiss. "I also may  _owe_  Clary some drachmas, because I kind of thought that you wouldn't want to date me. Although, that bet was made two years ago, I wonder if she's forgotten about it."

Clary didn't forget about the bet, and she had ended up messaging Jace later that day gloating. Yet, Jace couldn't bring himself to care because he just likes how Simon's hand feels in his as they talk with Clary, until it became too dark and they couldn't see each other through the mist and ending the call with Jace promising to give her, her winnings when he next sees her.


End file.
